


Sensitive Ears

by TheSaioumaShipper



Series: Truth and Lies [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, M/M, Morning After, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper
Summary: Kokichi loves to tease his boyfriend, but wants more material to work with. While out with Kaede one day, she tells him about an experience where Shuichi freaked out over his ears. Kokichi decides to try this out.Shuichi's reaction is definitely a surprising one
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Truth and Lies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Sensitive Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit weird since there's not much to go off of in this, so *blows raspberry* Please let me know how it was
> 
> I should warn it gets a little sexual, but I'm not writing out the scene, I'm writing a lemon for Kokichi's birthday

**Kokichi's POV**

Shuichi was a simple guy to tease. He always got flustered when I complimented him and he was so ticklish! I loved pouncing on him when he least expects it and tickling him until he was begging for me to stop. His laughs always made me happy.

My beloved could never make me bored, that's why I'm perfectly fine with the tickle fights and the flustering. I just wish I had more to tease him on. I love him so much and teasing is my way of showing love, that's why I tease him the most.

At the moment, Shuichi was laying on our shared bed, reading a thriller novel. I was laying next to him and had just woken up from my nap. I saw how peaceful he look, quietly reading his book. Time to change that.

"Saihara-chan~!" I wrapped my arm around his free one, rubbing my head against him like a cat. He noticed this and lowered his book a little to look at me. "Oh, you're awake." I pouted at his reaction. "Yes, I am. Now give me attention!"

The detective chuckled and bookmarked his place, placing the book on the bedside table. Step 1 complete. I may be an evil supreme leader, but I would never ruin one of my beloved's books or making him lose his place. He'd kill me if that happened.

When he turned back to me, he saw the smirk on my face and knew exactly what was about to happen, but before he could stop me, I was straddling his waist and my hands found their way to his side. He squealed and began laughing as I tickled the bluenette. "K-Kokichi! Stop!" He was able to squeak out, but I didn't listen.

The tickling went on until I felt like he had enough. I rested my hands on his chest as my beloved took deep breaths, trying to regain his lost air. Once he was breathing normally, I laid down on him, bringing my face close to his.

"Kokichi, you need to give me some kind of warning before you do that." I giggled and stuck my tongue out. "But if I give you too much of a warning, you'll stop me before I can even start." "Exactly." I pouted and blew a raspberry in his face.

I raised my hand to his cheek and poked it. "Do you have any less ticklish spots?" I gasped happily, "I know your feet are ticklish!" Before I could move to his feet, Shuichi wrapped his arms around me, keeping me in place. "Nope, you're not going anywhere!" He smirked.

"Okay. Maybe your neck is ticklish." Shuichi couldn't stop me this time as I snuggled my head into his neck, blowing raspberry on his skin. Laughter burst from his stomach and he let go of me, but that didn't stop me from tickling his neck. Eventually, I got bored and stopped. That wasn't as fun.

"Come on, you have to have another tickle spot! Tell me!" Shuichi thought about it before blushing, but he shook his head anyway. "No, I don't really have another spot." I could tell he was lying, but before I could confront him, I felt his stomach rumble. "Aww, is my beloved detective hungry?" I giggled as his blush grew.

I got off Shuichi and stood up, turning to the male still on the bed. "It's my night to cook, so you're spared. For now." I smirked and walked out of the bedroom. Shuichi had to have another sensitive spot, but where could it be? Kaede knew him better than anyone, except me of course, so I'll have to ask her. We are hanging out with her and Kirumi tomorrow.

Still smirking, I walked into the kitchen, my plan beginning to form in my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaede, Kirumi, Shuichi, and I walked around the mall, pass multiple shops with a couple of bags in our hands. It'd been a while since we'd had a double date and since Kaede finally convinced her girlfriend to take a day off, we were having a shopping date.

We decided to stop at the food court and get something to eat. Halfway through the meal, Shuichi had to go to the bathroom, giving me the perfect time to ask Kaede. I smirked in her direction, which made her concerned.

"Kaede, you dated Saihara-chan in high school, riiiiight?" She nodded, confused as to where I was going with this. "So that means you know all his sensitive spots, correct?" Her face went red while Kirumi squinted her eyes at me in a glare. I realized what I said and quickly took it back.

"No, not like that! I mean tickle spots! Spots where I can tickle him." The blonde let out a sigh of relief, her blush toning down a little. Kirumi went back to her meal while keeping an eye on me. "I know his sides, his neck, and his feet, but that's all I remember." I groaned and rested my head on my hand, a bored look on my face.

Did I misinterpret Shuichi? Does he really not have another tickle spot? No, I can tell when someone lies and my beloved was lying when he said he doesn't have a hidden sensitive spot.

"Now that I think about," Kaede began, making me perk up. "I remember I blew on his ear one time and he made some kind of noise. He covered his mouth before I could hear and told me not to do that, so I didn't. But I'd always wondered what the noise was." I began smirking. Why didn't I think of that? Not everyone's ears are sensitive, after all.

"Thank you, Akamatsu-chan, you've been a big help!" "Anytime, Kokichi..." She looked concerned about what I was going to do with that information, but I'm sure she could piece it together. At that moment, Shuichi came back. I put my finger up to my mouth to tell her to keep quiet. She looked nervous, but nodded.

After a few more hours, we said goodbye to the women and left. It wasn't that late when we got home, so Shuichi and I decided to watch Criminals Minds. I got a bit thirsty, so I went into the kitchen to get a drink. When I walked back in, I got the sudden urge to tickle my beloved detective.

The back of the couch faced the entrance into the kitchen, so Shuichi didn't know I was back in the room. Now was my chance.

I slowly tiptoed over to the couch and brought my mouth to behind the bluenette's left ear. He hadn't noticed my presence. Taking a short breath, I gently blew on his ear. But the noise he made wasn't a chuckle or even a small yelp. It was something a bit more unexpecting.

"H-aaah~!" Shuichi moaned before quickly covering his mouth.

The room was dark with the only light coming from the TV, but from what I could see, his ears were turning red from blushing. I'm not gonna lie, the moan made me blush as well. Though, it only lasted for a moment as I smirked.

"Oh? Was that a moan I heard?" I walked around the couch and stood next to the arm of the chair, looking down at the blushing bluenette. He hadn't removed his hand from his mouth, so he just nodded. I giggled and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, almost hanging off him.

Shuichi wouldn't look at me, turning his head to the side so he couldn't look at me. I brought my face closer to his. His ear was exposed. Big mistake, beloved. I blew on it again, making him moan again, only it was muffled by his hand.

"K-Kokichi," the detective stuttered out, making me giggle. "You know, you shouldn't lie to me, especially about sensitive areas. I'll find out and take full advantage of it." He turned his head to look at me, his face still red. "I-I know that. But I didn't think we were that far in our relationship..." he trailed off, glancing away.

I put my fingers under his chin and brought his face mere centimeters from mine, forcing him to look me in the eye as I licked my lips. "Nehehe~ There's never a right time for something like that. It's when the couple is ready. And, I have to admit," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I'd like to hear more of those sounds."

Shuichi gulped and switched between my eyes. I let go of his chin and leaned back a bit, my smirk being replaced by a sweet smile. "It's perfectly fine if you don't want to. I won't force-" I was cut off when Shuichi pulled me back toward him, pressing his lips on mine. My eyes widened, but I quickly began kissing back.

The bluenette licked my bottom lip, making me smirk and open my mouth, allowing him entry. Our tongues fought, but I allowed him to win. After exploring my wet cavern, we pulled away for air, a string of saliva connecting us.

"Kokichi, I do. I want to do this." I giggled and leaned my forehead on his. "I need a definite yes, Saihara-chan. Are you sure you want to do this?" He began blushing again, but nodded. "Yes, Kokichi. I want to do this with you."

That was all he needed to say. I pressed my lips on his again as I took off my scarf, turning my head to deepen the kiss. And thus began our most eventful night by far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was barely coming up when I opened my eyes. The TV was off, so the only light came from the little sunlight peeking through the window.

I realized where I was and the events from last night came rushing back, making me blush. Shuichi and I laid on the couch, a blanket over our naked bodies and one of his arms draped over my bare waist, my arm over his. His head was snuggled into the crook of my neck and I could feel his faint breathing on my skin, making me shiver a little.

I glanced at his sleeping face and found myself smiling. I never thought in a million years I would lose my virginity, but here I was, in the arms of someone I loved the night after he took it.

With my free hand, I reached over to my phone to check my notifications and found I only had one, which was a message from Kaede.

 **Akamatsu-chan:** So, how was it? Did you find out if his ear was sensitive?

I glanced back at my boyfriend before looking back at my phone.

 **Me:** He was a bit surprised when I blew on it, but when I did it again, nothing happened. He was probably like that when you did it

 **Akamatsu-chan:** Aw, boo. Sorry I couldn't help you

 **Me:** It's fine, thank you for telling me about though! I'm fine with his sides for now

 **Akamatsu-chan:** Anytime, Kokichi!

The arm around my waist tightened as I heard a yawn from the male behind me. Smirking, I opened a different contact and started typing.

"Who are you texting?" Shuichi asked, his eyes adjusting to see what I was doing. "Oh, just telling the group chat about your little secret." I felt his body tense, but before he could stop me, I press send. A moment later, Shuichi's phone dinged.

Quickly grabbing it, he opened it up to see what I had said. I heard him sigh a breath of relief when he realized I'd just sent it to him. "Don't scare me like that!" He yelled, his face as red as a tomato. "Nehehe~! You know how much I love teasing you, beloved."

I snuggled into his body more, resting my hand on his cheek. "Only I get to know that little spot and only I get to hear your beautiful noises," I whispered, creeping my hand up to his ear and caressing it with my finger. He smirked and nodded. "As long as I'm the only one who knows about your sensitivity," he said in a low voice, lowering his head enough to lick the love bite on the side of my neck, making me shiver.

"Come on, we need to shower." He pulled the covers off and I sat up, realizing how sore I was. I started to get up, but once I put my weight on my legs, they trembled and I fell to the ground. "Are you okay, Kokichi?!" He quickly sat up and I laughed. "Wow, you were really rough, Saihara-chan~"

He began blushing for what felt like the 100th time today. "Sorry," he said as he got up, picking me up bridal style. "Don't worry, I'll get my revenge next time~" He looked at me flustered before glancing away as he walked us to the bathroom.

I look forward to all the teasing I have planned for the future. 


End file.
